


So How About It?

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stony [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Central Park, Congratulations America, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grown Ass Man Crying, I Have This Thing With Bucky And Pietro Okay?, I Was Drinking While Writing This, It's AU-ish I Guess Because Pietro and Wanda and Bucky, Language, Lol Nick At The Wedding, Look At All The People, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, Maybe It Wasn't So Short, PHIL PHIL PHIL - Freeform, Pretty Short Fic I Just Wanted To Write Something For This Historic Day, Public Wedding, Same-Sex Marriage, Sappy As Fuck Help Me, Screw Half The Traditional Stuff, Short Ass Wedding, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Wedding Rings, Weddings, my boys - Freeform, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supreme Court just announced that same-sex marriage is legal in all 50 states of the USA. What do you do? Get married of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So How About It?

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I'd write this, even though I don't live in America, but I was still overjoyed by the history that was made. 
> 
> I just made it Teen and Up Audiences because Steve's being a dirty bastard and wanting Tony all to himself to celebrate after the proposal -wink wink- oh and langauge...

Steve was woken suddenly by a loud noise that sounded like something between a cheer and a choked laugh. Of course it was followed by a loud _‘fuck yes’_ by Tony and then the sound of glasses clinking together. He pulled himself out of his sleep completely and grabbed his shirt from the end of the bed from the previous night. With quick steps, he bounded down the hallway to the main living area of Avengers Tower, stopping in his tracks abruptly. Tony, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Sam, Bucky, Pietro, Wanda and Bruce were standing around the TV, with glasses of champagne or fruit juice, wide smiles on their faces. _It’s too early for alcohol_ Steve thought.

“Um,” he spoke, earning everyone’s attention.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty,” Bucky snorted, raising his glass of vodka to the blonde.

“What did I miss?” he asked.

“A great day in history Steve, the Supreme Court have just ruled that same-sex marriage is legal in all fifty states!” Tony chimed.

“What? Really?” Steve croaked out.

“See for yourself,” Clint interjected, pointing to the TV.

Sure enough, there was broadcasting everywhere about the news, thousands of pride flags being held in the background of reporters and loud cheers. Steve’s eyes widened as he rested his hands on his hips, a small laugh passing his lips.

“Well I’ll be damned,” he breathed out.

“So how about it Cap?” Tony questioned.

“Wha-” Steve paused, his breath suddenly hitching in his throat.

Tony had passed his scotch over to Natasha who was holding back an obvious scream of excitement, his gaze fixed on Steve, a small red box in his palm.

“I said how about it,” he chuckled.

“I-” Steve faltered, his mouth agape.

The brunette took a few steps forward so he was in front of Steve, his smile as wide as it could get. He dropped down onto one knee and Steve acted off instinct, covering his face with his hands.

“Oh god,” he whispered.

“Steve, Capsicle, honey…I know same-sex marriage has been legal in New York for a little while now, since 2011 to be exact. But it’d be even more special now since it’s now being recognised in fifty states. I want everyone to be able to see the happiness that we’ve had over the past few years since I met you. So Steve I-” Tony stopped, swallowing thickly as he opened the box with a shaky hand.

By then there wasn’t a dry eye in the entire room, even Bucky had a few tears in his eyes as he squeezed Pietro’s hand.

“Cap, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband and spending the rest of your life with me?” Tony continued.

“Tony,” the blonde choked out.

“Will you marry me?” Tony asked.

Steve nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Yes, of course I will you damn idiot! I would have said yes months ago no matter when you asked me!” he laughed.

The room erupted into cheers and claps as Tony stood up and took the ring out of the box. He took Steve’s hand and slid the ring on slowly, watching it fit perfectly as a tear escaped his eye. Steve pulled him forward and pressed his lips against Tony’s, bringing his hands up to rest on the nape of his lover’s neck. Tony sighed and grabbed Steve’s waist, smiling into the kiss, the cheers still going on in the background. When they parted, Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s and breathed a sigh of relief, his gaze falling on the brunette.

“I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” Tony answered.

“Hey, hey, hey, the celebrations are not finished yet!” Pietro interrupted.

Bucky raised an eyebrow and looked to Pietro, as he suddenly dropped down on one knee.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” he squawked, hand resting against his chest.

“Holy shit,” Steve gasped.

“Watch your language Cap,” Tony scolded, giving him a small smack on the rear.

“Bucky, I thought I might go ahead and attempt to make myself the happiest man to this day. Will you marry me?” Pietro questioned, eyes wide and hopeful.

Silence dawned while everyone held their breaths.

“Yes. God, yes! Sorry I’m just surprised!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Double wedding!” Tony cheered.

After Pietro had slipped the ring on Bucky’s finger, Steve was by his best friend in seconds, bundling him into a warming hug. Tony gave Pietro a pat on the back and smiled widely, looking over at his now fiancé who looked like he was going to cry a damn river. Bucky held Steve back, hands on his shoulders as the pair stared at each other laughing excitedly, eyes brimming with tears.

“We’re fuckin’ gettin’ married pal!” Bucky chimed.

“Just not to each other obviously,” Tony commented.

“You know what I meant!” the brunette scoffed.

“This calls for festivities!” Thor boomed.

“I second that big guy,” Sam added.

While everyone was exchanging hugs and kisses on the cheek, Tony stepped up beside Steve again, wrapping his arm around his waist. Steve grinned and tucked his hand under Tony’s shirt, brushing his fingers on his hip. He felt his fiancé shiver and a smug smirk crossed his face. As he looked over at everyone else, he saw that they were too distracted to see the pair standing off to the side.

“Come back to bed,” Steve purred, pressing kisses on Tony’s jaw.

“But-” Tony paused, letting out a shaky breath.

“They won’t notice,” the blonde crowed, tugging on the waistband of Tony’s sweatpants. “Come on sugar, don’t let an old fella’ down, let’s celebrate in our own way,” he teased, nipping Tony’s earlobe.

“Go, just go,” the brunette gasped sharply, turning Steve around and pushing him down the hallway.

They managed to escape in silence while the others were pouring fresh drinks into glasses and having a toast. Bucky turned around to find Steve, only to frown when he didn’t see the blonde. Nor did he see Tony and his frown only turned into a smirk.

“Hey where’s Tony and Steve?” he mused.

A loud shriek and the soft thump of someone landing on a bed, followed by fits of laughter and whoops was enough for the team to know _exactly_  what was going down.

* * *

Only a week later, Pietro and Bucky got married in a private ceremony for just close friends and family, family of course just being the Avengers as that’s exactly what they were like. Dysfunctional in some terms, but still a family. They married on a Wednesday, so Steve and Tony decided to marry on the Friday. Of course, their ceremony was going to be held in the public eye for all to see. Their marriage officiant was a good friend of Natasha’s, and he was the one who did the ceremony for Bucky and Pietro also. Steve was at Central Park already where chairs were set up, along with everything else celebratory for a wedding. He was dressed in his old uniform from the forties, orders specifically made by Tony. Bucky was standing on his right as his best men and Rhodey was across from them waiting for Tony to arrive. There were thousands of people surrounding Central Park, waiting to catch glimpses of two superheroes tying the knot right there in front of them. The rest of the team where standing by their seats, other friends scattered around also, it was a big turn out. And of course, the media were spread out all over the place too, ready to broadcast the ceremony live.

“You nervous Stevie?” Bucky chuckled, nudging the blonde with his elbow.

“Nervous? I’m petrified Bucky,” the blonde laughed, chewing on his lip.

“Hey, you’ll be fine when he gets here,” Bucky soothed, patting Steve on the back. “This is a big day for you pal,” he added.

"You're damn right it's a big day. Never thought I'd see a day like this," Steve replied.

"Day like this or a day where you're marrying Tony Stark?" Bucky retorted.

"Hilarious," Steve scoffed.

"Y'know, no one's walking him down the aisle," the brunette mused.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Pepper was," he muttered.

"Nope," Bucky hummed, popping the _'P'_  in the word.

"So who is?" Steve questioned.

Bucky grinned widely and looked up at the sky, slipping sunglasses over his eyes.

"Himself," he answered.

There was a loud noise from above them as Bucky handed Steve a pair of sunglasses, the team following suit. Shoot To Thrill was blaring out of speakers as Steve caught sight of Tony in his Iron Man suit, a smile spreading across his face. He watched him do a few loops, before he dropped down in between the rows of chairs where a red carpet was laying out on the grass. The suit started to peel away from Tony and Steve took his sunglasses off, just in time to see Tony step out in a neat navy blue suit, smoothing the black tie down his chest. Steve was staring at him the way anyone would want to be looked at on their wedding day, with adoration, love and happiness. He wiped his palm across his cheek to get rid of a tear and Bucky smiled beside him, pulling out a tissue from his pocket.

"Jerk," he croaked out.

"Punk," Bucky snickered.

Tony began walking down the aisle while thousands cheered and clapped, the sounds echoing down every street in the city. He fist pumped the air and did a spin, slipping his sunglasses up on top of his head. His gaze met Steve's and he smiled happily, his eyes practically sparkling with the joy of getting married to the man he'd grown to love so much. Natasha grabbed Tony's wrist and pulled him over, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, before ushering him away as he high-fived Clint, Thor, Sam, Bruce and Pietro, receiving a hug from Wanda, nods and handshakes from Fury and Phil and a kiss and hug from Pepper. He walked up the short steps to meet Steve, the blonde's hand held out to him as he took it, lacing their fingers together tightly. 

"You look perfect," he whispered.

"So do you Cap," Tony breathed out.

Greg, their wedding officiant stepped up, dressed in just a simple suit, not bothering with all the usual traditional things. Tony and Steve just wanted it to be plain and simple, nothing traditional or outgoing or fancy. Everything about it now was exactly how they wanted it, and they weren't going to forget it for days to come.

"To all present, friends, family, citizens of Manhattan and surrounding boroughs, I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Steve and Tony, the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today. Two men who fight almost everyday to make sure the citizens stay safe and that no harm comes their way, two men who decided that they wanted to seal that final chapter on their relationship. There is no greater event than a wedding where two people are willing to commit to each other and love each other for years to come," he spoke. "True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, sacrifice, persistence, patience and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family, friends and citizens you have protected. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day. Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips." he continued, exchanging glances between the pair.

Steve squeezed Tony's hands gently, biting down on his lip as his lover stared back at him with teary eyes.

"You have both struggled through times where everything seemed impossible, however, your love still stayed strong. There will be times of anguish, times of guilt, times where you can't stand the sight of each other. But those are the times where your love will grow stronger, enlightening you with a deeper meaning to what marriage is and will be. Not only are we witnessing two lovers joining as one, we are witnessing two men who will grow to become best friends, if they are not already. The one you love is someone you can rely on to be that shoulder to cry on, that one to hold in times of need, that one to shower with love for no reason at all. They become your best friend for eternity," he added.

"God you're making us cry Greg, stop," Tony choked out, as the guests surrounding them laughed in tow.

Greg smiled and turned his attention to Tony then.

"Would you like to say your vows?" he asked.

"I'd be honoured," the brunette replied.

He turned back to Steve and took a deep breath as he swallowed thickly and let out another breath. It wasn't nerves, it was more so just trying to find the will to speak and say the right words.

"Steve, my Captain, my childhood hero. Who would have known I'd be standing in front of all these people, marrying you of all people. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you. You've changed who I am as a person because you can read me like a book. You know when something is wrong, but you know when not to bring it up. I didn't expect to see you in the flesh, ever. And I know we didn't get off to the best of starts...but look at us now. Steve, the things we have gone through in just a few years has been a learning curve. Not only did I learn to open up a little more, I learnt how to truly love someone who is the complete opposite to me. Cap you make me laugh during the bad times and I think that's the greatest thing about you. To be able to fill my life with happiness and love even when I don't deserve it. You acknowledge my mistakes, but you see past them, you-" he paused, blinking away tears. "You've given me a new life Steve, you've given me hope and you've made me become the man that I should have been so long ago. I love you...so much, I love you more and more as we go through everyday. I love you when I wake up, I love you when I go to sleep. And I love you when I'm in my dreams. What more could I ask for?" he whispered, breathing in sharply.

The blonde ran his thumbs gently over Tony's knuckles to keep him calm, mouthing a small 'I love you' to him as well.

"Loving you has been the greatest gift in life. And I will continue to love you until we're sitting in an old folk's home being grumpy old men. But I'll still love you all the same," he continued. 

Steve laughed along with everyone else, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I promise to protect you, love you, spoil you and treasure you. Because we're now becoming one and I am welcoming you into my heart more than I ever have. I'd choose you over wealth, I'd choose you over anything. I can't wait to wake up in your arms and see your baby blue eyes staring back at me. I can't wait to kiss you goodnight, or kiss you in the morning, or kiss you whenever I fucking want to," Tony mused.

"Language," Steve warned.

"I'm definitely not going to enjoy that lecturing," he rebuked.

More laughs erupted and Steve shook his head with a small smile.

"Truth is..." he started.

"You are Iron Man?" Steve taunted.

"Stop it!" Tony cackled, slapping Steve lightly on the arm. "No the truth is...you're all I want, and need. You were all I ever wanted. You're my first priority now Steve and I, as your husband will make sure I am the best I can be. You've helped me through the bad times, and I am so grateful baby. I love you. From here on out, you are my best friend, I mean it. I'm yours now," he added.

A few croons, wolf whistles and claps were heard as Greg nodded at Steve to begin his vows. He felt his heart pounding lightly in his chest, his hands shaking only a little as Tony held them tighter and nodded at Steve also. 

"Oh boy," Steve exhaled, chest rising and falling as he blinked his tears away. 

"Come on, lay it on me Cap," the brunette teased.

"Stop distracting him!" Bucky interjected, with a smirk.

"Tony, I remember I once heard you say you don't play well with others. At first you didn't, we seemed to have this ongoing line of knots that just kept getting strained whenever me butted heads. But then, something changed and I think you did start to play well with others. Because, for some strange reason, you managed to win me over and steal my heart," he spoke.

"Steve..." Tony whispered.

"I don't know how much of this I'm able to put into words. But I know this, I know that I'm never going to give up on you as long as you don't give up on me. Tony I've seen you crumble before me and lose yourself in a dark, _dark_ place. And I felt like I couldn't help you, but I tried. Because at that time I was beginning to fall in love with you. I never expected to be vowing myself to you, and committing myself to you for the rest of my life. What you've done for me Tony is beyond anything else that anyone has ever tried to do. You made me become a man with the times, not a man out of time. My only regret is how we got off on the wrong foot. But I fixed it because I wanted to and because I loved you. Telling you how I felt scared me but also opened my eyes a little. To stand here with you and say these vows is making my heart beat like a drum because soon I'll be calling you my husband, no longer just my lover or my boyfriend. Tony, you are my best friend as well, after so much suffering and so many obstacles, you became my rock. Our friends have watched us develop our love into one that I hope will last a very long time," he mused.

Steve lifted Tony's hand and pressed a light kiss to it, before resting it on his chest.

"This is yours now, every heartbeat is for you and I love you very much Tony. As cheesy as it sounds you're my sweetheart, forever. I promise you. I promise you love, I promise you laughter and I promise you happiness. I'm going to be the best husband I can be. And you can always count on me to be that shoulder for you to cry on when you need it most. I love you for who you are, because there is no one else like you. You're special, you're special to me...and you now have a special place in my heart for as long as it still beats for you. I want to be your first kiss when you wake up, your last kiss when you go to sleep...and I want to be the man who protects you with my life. Wherever life leads you...I'll follow, right beside you, holding your hand, holding you close...loving you for a long, long time," he finished.

Tony's eyes were brimming with tears as he let out a small sob, feeling Steve's thumb wipe away a few tears. 

"Can we have the rings please?" Greg asked, looking to Bucky and then to Rhodey.

Bucky stepped forward and placed a simple silver band in Steve's palm with 'Mr Stark' engraved on it. He pulled Steve into a hug, giving him a rough pat on the back as he tried to hold back his own tears. They wanted their rings to have their first words that the pair ever said between each other.

"Look after him you punk," he issued.

"I will," Steve replied.

"Repeat after me," Greg hummed. "I Steve give you Tony, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," he added.

"I Steve give you Tony, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," the blonde repeated, sliding the ring on easily to Tony's ring finger.

Rhodey stepped up and handed the silver band over to Tony with 'Captain' engraved on it, the pair exchanging a hug also. Greg smiled and gestured for Tony to take Steve's hand again.

"Tony repeat after me, Steve, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love," he uttered.

"Steve, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love," Tony responded, hand trembling as he placed the ring on Steve's finger, relief washing over him.

Everyone was starting to stand now as Steve waited for the moment he'd been waiting for, for almost a week now.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband," Greg declared. "You may now kiss your groom," informed.

Steve grabbed Tony then, pulling him forwards and dipping him slightly as he kissed him deeply. Tony let out a muffled chuckle and threw his arms around Steve's neck as the entire crowd of citizens cheered for the newly-weds, their team clapping for them and wiping away tears. The blonde brought Steve back up and parted with him, stealing a few more quick kisses, before letting his lips linger on Tony's.

"Finally," he sighed.

"Damn right," Tony breathed out.

"To conclude this ceremony, will the designated witnesses please come forward and sign their names to the certificate of marriage, followed by the newly-weds," Greg informed.

Bucky and Rhodey stepped forward yet again, taking the two pens on either side of the paper and signing on the lines provided, Steve and Tony watching on with gleaming smiles. They then moved forward and scrawled their names on the paper, Tony's slightly messier than Steve's due to his shaky hand.

"Family, friends and citizens...I present to you, for the first time, Mr and Mr Rogers-Stark!" Greg called, over all the celebration. 

The pair turned as Tony took Steve's hand as they began to walk back down the aisle, flower petals being thrown at them from all directions as the cheering got louder and louder. They stopped right at the end where Tony brought Steve in for another kiss, cameras flashing and news reporters relaying the events over the cheers. 

"You ready to go hubby?" he queried.

"How exactly did you plan on getting us out of here?" Steve murmured.

"My suit," Tony confessed.

Steve shrugged.

"Bring it on Shellhead," he sassed.

"Alright Spangles," Tony retorted.

Tony's suit opened up again as he stepped back, being encased by the metal can, before he flipped his faceplate up. Steve stepped into his personal space, wrapping his arm around Tony's neck as the brunette securely put his arm around Steve's waist. He pushed his faceplate back down and let the suit start up, lights dancing in front of his eyes. 

"Jarvis," he spoke.

"Yes sir?" the AI responded.

"Initiate the Just Married Protocol," Tony ordered.

"Right away, Mr Stark," Jarvis replied.

Steve let out a surprised yell when Tony hooked his other arm under his legs and held him bridal style. He rolled his eyes and laughed as Tony started to push himself off the ground. Tony took them up higher above all of the guests so that everyone could get a glimpse of Captain America and Iron Man, the superhusbands of the century. Steve turned his head when he heard noises, seeing a row of Tony's suits stand at attention before them. They fired missiles upwards, before they exploded in the sky to display 'Just Married' in the sky. 

"Cheesy, but sweet," Steve chuckled.

"Would you have it any other way?" Tony questioned.

The blonde lent forward and pressed a kiss to Tony's faceplate, grinning against the cold metal.

"Never sweetheart," he crooned.

Tony flipped the faceplate up again and angled his head enough to bring Steve in for another kiss, still hovering perfectly well in the sky. 

"Are you ready for a trip to Italy?" he hummed.

"Are you serious?" Steve gasped.

"Absolutely," the brunette chimed.

Steve grinned and pushed Tony's faceplate back down.

"What the hell are we waitin' for?" he purred, winking playfully at his new husband.

It was certainly a day that left imprints on the hearts of many after a historic day for those who deserve to feel equal. _Love won._  

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations America, I hope Australia follows in your footsteps one of these days.


End file.
